In various cases, objects, such as plates or profiles of drywall construction, are fixed to building construction, such as to the ceiling, in a distance from the building construction.
The adjustment of the plate to the building construction typically applies two nuts, each at another side of the plate.
This fixing is disadvantaged in that one of the nuts is disposed behind the plate.
The method described above has not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the long felt need for convenient fixing of objects at a distance from the building structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for convenient fixing of objects at a distance from the building structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.